headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
JSA Secret Files
| next = ''JSA Secret Files & Origins'' #2 }} "Gathering Storms" is the title to the first story presented in JSA Secret Files & Origins #1, published by DC Comics. The story was written by David Goyer and James Robinson with artwork by Scott Benefiel and inks by Mark Propst. It was colored by John Kalisz and Digital Chameleon with lettering by Ken Lopez. The second feature is a five-page story called "Dead Ends" written by Steven Grant with artwork by Eddy Newell, coloring by Gloria Vasquez and lettering by Janice Chiang. A third feature, "History 101", featuring Courtney Whitmore, is written by Ron Marz with artwork by Chris Weston, coloring by Tom McCraw and lettering by Janice Chiang. The cover art for this issue was composed by Stephen Sadowski, Michael Bair, and John Kalisz. The stories were edited by Tony Bedard and Maureen McTigue. This issue shipped with an August, 1999 cover date and carries a cover price of $4.95 per copy (US). "Gathering Storms" Wesley Dodds, the retired mystery man once known as the Sandman stands at the peak of Mt. Kalaish in Western Tibet. His old colleague, Speed Saunders scales the mountain and meets with him, inquiring about recent events. The mysterious Gray Man interrupts their meeting, and it becomes apparent that an event of cosmic significance is soon to take place. The Gray Man tells Wes and Speed the location of three possible living vessels, which may soon harness the power of the Lord of Order, Nabu. This child is destined to become the new Doctor Fate. After delivering the information, both the Gray Man and Speed Saunders disappear. A powerful mystic known as the Dark Lord arrives and demands to know the location of the Fate child. Wes does not intend to give up the information and keeps the Dark Lord at bay with a blast of sleeping gas. He then turns and flings himself from the mountaintop to his doom. Some time later, Wes' old colleagues in the Justice Society of America learn of his fate. They go out to find other surviving team members in order to tell them the news and inform them of any pending memorial service. Sentinel flies to Knight Observatory in Opal City where he tells Ted Knight, Jack Knight and Courtney Whitmore of Wes' fate. The Flash meanwhile, tracks the new Hourman to Hartford, Connecticut and delivers the same news. In New York City, Al Rothstein, the super-hero formerly known as Nuklon, decides to honor the memory of his godfather, the original Atom, and his grandfather, Cyclotron, by naming himself Atom Smasher. Hippolyta tracks down the Black Canary and helps her beat up a gang of criminals (who all possess the exact same physical features). She then tells her of Dodds’ death, and the pending JSA reunion. In West Texas, Speed Saunders' granddaughter, Kendra dons the Nth Metal wings of her late aunt, Shiera Hall, and becomes the new Hawkgirl. In upstate New York, Sanderson Hawkins, the former ward of Wesley Dodds suffers from a horrible nightmare. The power of prophetic dreaming, once possessed by Wes Dodds, has been passed down, and Sanderson sees visions of the immediate future. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "Dead Ends" Black Canary meets Fate at a rough-looking biker bar. She tells him that Wes Dodds, the original Sandman has recently died, and invites him to attend the memorial service. Jared has never even heard of the Sandman and has no interest in honoring his memory. As they converse, Jared points out that one of the angry bar patrons is actually a demon, looking for trouble. The two heroes jump into the fray and break up the fight. After which, Fate teleports them both to a more quiet location. Dinah again asks him to attend the funeral in recognition of the original JSA's legacy. Fate reminds her that Dinah, that unlike she, he never chose to live in the shadow of the Justice Society. His current lifestyle was thrust upon him. He tells Dinah that he has no interest in joining a modern version of the JSA. Dinah tells him that the JSA doesn't exist, but Fate can see the destinies of others. There will be a new Justice Society. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "History 101" Sentinel has agreed to keep an eye on Courtney Whitmore, the new Star-Spangled Kid, and help her to adapt to life with the new JSA, and the tradition that she is to uphold. He shows her a warehouse full of old souvenirs and trophies from the glory days of the Justice Society. Courtney is bored, preferring to spend her time kvetching about her stepfather, Pat Dugan. Alan shows her the original Justice Society meeting table and tells her that the spot she is sitting in is the same place where the original Star-Spangled Kid once sat. Although she scoffs at the tradition of the JSA, Courtney has developed an appreciation for her predecessor. She asks Alan to tell her more about Sylvester Pemberton. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * Page count: 68 pages. * UPC barcode: 761941219844 00111. * This is the first appearance of Kendra Saunders, the new Hawkgirl. * Final appearance of Wesley Dodds, the Golden Age Sandman; dies in this issue. * First appearance of Mordru in the modern era. He is typically associated with the 30th and 31st centuries and is a foe of the Legion of Super-Heroes. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Secret Files Category:JSA Vol 1 Category:1999/Comic issues Category:August, 1999/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries